Pain is all I know
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Can Yami help this girl by the name of Yuki? Can he show her that he does care for her? Can Yami make it in time? Well please read and found out XD YamixOC and a slight SetoxYugi


**This** **story will have cutting if you don't like that than there is back button to the other please injoy my story and I hope you like or love it**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Paring: Yami YamixOc and slight SetoxYugi**

**Note: In this story they never told us in the anime or manga what's Yugi's mom name is so I am going to made up her name okay and same goes with Yugi's dad okay :D**

**My OC- Yuki,eye color ruby red,hair color short dark green with blood red highlights**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

**Pain is all I know**

It's been month now as Yuki was still crying about her twin sister Riku who died in a car accident by a drunk driver as Yuki missed her sister so much her sister was the only one that understood her but now Riku was gone, gone forever and she's never coming back. Yuki stopped going to school because she was like what's the point on going knowing that her twin sister wasn't coming with her to school during that period Yuki was cutting herself like her wrist's and arms but she'd didn't want no one to see them so she covered them with her waistbands or long but cool gloves or she just hides them in her jacket. But today was different Yuki decided to go school because staying home got really boring plus her mother was now being a bitch as her father went out if a drink because after the death of one of his daughters he started drinking and the mother started being a real bitch as Yuki didn't like that.

*Walking to Domino High School*

"I hate this I should just skip and go to movies or the mall and play DDR and max out otou's Master Card again" Yuki sighed as she looks down at her covered wrists as she was her Domino High School uniform.

*Other kids that go to her school pass her by*

"Pink is so not my color" Yuki replied as she to busy with her thoughts as she walk right into a group of people.

"Hey! watch where you are going!" Yelled a dirty blonde guy.

"S-sorry" Yuki replied as she looks up.

"Oh be nice Jououchi-kun it was just accident" said a guy with different color hair and purple eyes as he was holding onto a guy arm with brown hair and blue eyes.

*Yuki now looks and saw the group clearly now*

"Are you okay?" Asked the guy with same different color hair and purple eyes but he was abit taller then then other one.

"I'm fine" Yuki answered as she looks into his eyes.

"Come on Yami it's time to go before your brother Yugi gets bored and starts making out with his boyfriend moneybags here" Jououchi replied with laughed.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled as he was about to go hit him but his boyfriend stops him.

"Okay okay I am coming but miss are you sure your okay?"Yami asked.

"Yeah I am fine thanks" Yuki replied as she looks away abit.

"Okay then" Yami replied as he walks away from her as he goes over to his friends and goes inside the school with them now.

"So that's Muto Yami hmm he's not bad" Yuki replied as she too goes inside the school too.

*Math Class*

"Well it's good to have you back with us" said the Math Sensei.

"Yea" Yuki replied all so boredly.

"Ms. Yuki have you been studying those notes that I e-mail you so you won't be left behind?" asked the Math Sensei.

"Hai Sensei I have" Yuki replied still so bored.

"Okay than because I wasn't the only sensei that did that you know your other sensei's did the same so you won't be left behind Ms. Yuki" explained the Math Sensei.

"Hai I know sensei and thank you" Yuki replied as she sighs.

"Okay you can go seat down now and remember to pay attention and listen" said the Math Sensei.

"Hai hai" Yuki replied as she walks to desk.

Class starts as the rest of the students came in and sat down but Yuki's surprise Yami walked in but as he walks in he looked so very annoyed as a girl with brown hair and blue eyes was clinging onto him like lost puppy.

"Hey Yami would like to catch a movie after school with me?" asked the girl with brown hair and blue eyes as she'd still clings onto Yami.

"Uh sorry Anzu but I am busy" Yami replied as he tries so hard not be mean to her.

"Aww okay maybe next time then" Anzu replied as she goes to her seat.

"Yea maybe when flying monkeys fly out of my ass" Yami replied as he said that the last words under his breath as he sighs and goes to his seat lucky it wasn't next or near Anzu he thank Ra for that.

*Yami sits down but to his own surprise his desk was right next to Yuki*

"Well hello again" Yami replied as he looks at Yuki with soft smile.

"Hey" Yuki replied as she smiled slightly.

"I didn't know that you were in my class" Yami replied as he laughs abit.

"I get that a lot" Yuki replied as she looks down and stares at her hands.

"I see so what's your name?" Yami asked.

"It's Yuki, Jochiya Yuki" she replied as she looks up at Yami.

"Well it's nice to you Yuki my name Yami, Muto Yami" he replied as he looks at Yuki.

As both Yami and Yuki were about to shake hands when Yuki notice that her sleeve was rising up abit as it was showing abit of cut wrist as Yuki quickly pull her hand away as Yami was like okay was he rise an eyebrow.

"Uh is everything okay?" Yami asked abit puzzled.

"Uh...umm yea I am okay I thought I saw bug on my hand" Yuki lied as she pulls sleeve down.

Oh okay than" Yami said as he looks at her.

Yuki looks at her hands and sighs she'd didn't want Yami to see it her cut wrist so she held her wrist and than sorta of hide it inside her desk. Yami saw that but said nothing as he went and pay attention to their Math Sensei as for Yuki she wish that should a have skip today.

~Three hours has passed now~

Yuki was in the girls room as she crying and cutting herself she missed her sister so much and she wish that her sister was with her but she wasn't Riku was dead and not coming back. As Yuki was looked at the bloody blade that was in her right hand she did one more cut across her left wrist and let it bled as blood went flowing down more after about few seconds Yuki wrapped her left wrist with arm band air thingy and left the the rest room.

As Yuki was walking down the hallways so she can skip the next classes but then she'd bumped right into Yami as he looked abit worried.

"Yuki-chan there you are! Huh? Are you okay?" Yami asked as he looks at her.

"Uh...umm I'm Okay Yami-kun but why where you looking for me?" Yuki asked as she hides her left arm/wrist.

"You didn't come to class Yuki" Yami replied as he looks at her.

"I didn't feel to good" Yuki lied as she looks down.

"Really?" Yami replied as he reached out his right hand and touch her forehead.

As Yami didn't that Yuki got a bit freaked out by that and smacked his right hand away and Yami was a bit surprise by that reaction as Yuki looks at him.

"I'm sorry" Yuki replied as she looks back down and than back at him.

"It's okay Yuki but what's wrong with your left arm?" Yami asked.

"Uhhh there's nothing wrong with my arm don't be silly Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she looks away from him.

"Are you sure Yuki-chan? I'm just worry about you" Yami replied as he looks at her as he see her holding onto her left wrist tightly.

"You just meet me just a few hours ago but thanks for worrying about I am fine Yami-kun" Yuki lied as she holds her cut wrist tightly.

"I see Yuki-chan" Yami replied as he looks at her one more time.

Yuki watches as Yami walks away from her and heads back to class but than to Yami's surprise Yuki went and stop him as she grabs his right hand as Yami stops and turns his head around.

"Uhh...ummmm Yami-kun we have the same class together so if it's okay with you can we walk together to class?" Yuki asked with a slight blush towards her cheeks.

"Sure it's fine with me Yuki-chan" Yami replied with a smile.

"Thanks Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she smiled back.

And so off they went to class as for the very first time in Yami's life he was beginning to fell in love with a girl and that girl was Yuki.

~After school now~

Yuki was being walked home by Yami as Yami told his twin brother Yugi and his boyfriend Seto and best friend Jououchi that he'll be walking Yuki home and they were fine with that but not Anzu she was abit upset. Why? Well Anzu was in love with Yami but Yami wasn't in love with her plus he found her quit annoying at times she was okay she was a good friend to him but Yami wasn't in love with her he only see her as friend and nothing more. As both Yuki and Yami were walking home all of a sudden a black truck came towards them as Yuki jumped abit because will that scared her abit as it did to Yami too as he was like what the fuck.

"Yuki! Get in the fucking truck!" yelled a very angry man.

Yugi looks closely and she was surprise to see her otou as Yuki looks back Yami.

"Otou! Why are you here? Aren't you working today?" Yuki asked as she abit scared because when she looked closely again in truck she saw three beer cans and other cans too so her otou was drunk still from this morning as she went to school.

Yami was about to speak when Yuki's otou cut him off as he yelled at his daughter once more.

"YUKI GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK! OR I AM GOING TO DRAG IN HERE!" Yuki's otou yelled all drunkenly.

"No! Come on Yami-kun!" Yuki called out to him as she grab his hand and ran off as fast as she can as Yami followed in following suit.

"YUKI GET BACK HERE! DON'T BE LIKE YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER!" Yuki's otou yelled all drunkenly again as he drank another beer.

But Yuki didn't stop running as she kept on running as she'd pulled Yami with her as he too run as Yami was abit puzzled about what just happen. As they were million miles away from her otou Yuki was panting abit hard as Yami was abit worried as he reached out a hand to her as he'd touched her right shoulder as that caught Yuki off guard just abit.

~Suddenly a cell goes off~

"Huh?"Yuki replied as it was her cell.

"Yuki-chan is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yuki looks at her cell and it was text from her okaa

**Yuki don't come home**

Yuki replies back

**Why?**

Yuki's okaa answers back

**Your dad lost his job and went off drinking**

Yuki replies back

**I see will that explains it**

Yuki's okaa answers back

**Huh? What do you mean?**

Yuki replies back

**Nothing never mind bye**

End of texting

After Yuki was done texting her okaa she'd looked at Yami and sighed and Yami looks at her abit worried about her.

"Yuki-chan what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing it's just that I can't go home because my otou is drunk" Yuki replied as she'd looks down.

"I see will do you have anyone to stay with?" Yami asked.

"Will my aunt but she's out of town" Yuki replied.

"How about a friend than Yuki-chan?" Yami asked.

"No all my friends moved away" Yuki replied.

"I see that sucks" Yami replied.

"I guess I'll stay at a hotel once again" Yuki replied as she'd sighs as she'd took out her otou's Master Card from her skirt pocket.

"Hotel? Wait no don't go staying at a hotel I know come stay at my house for the night" Yami said as he grabs her hand.

"Uhhh...ummm okay Yami-kun" Yuki replied with a cute blush.

"Okay than and don't worry my parents won't mind" Yami replied as he went and took her by the right hand and starts walking towards where his house was.

~A few minutes pass and now at Yami's house~

Yami and Yuki were now at his house as Yami opens the door and goes in as Yuki follows right behind him as she clings onto Yami's school jacket all cutely.

"I'm home! Dad! Mom!" Yami yelled as he'd throws his book bag on the couch.

"Huh? Oh Yami your home dear" Yami's okaa replied with a smile as she steps into the living room.

"Yea I am mom! Hey where's Yugi and dad?" Yami asked.

"Oh your dad is still at work and your little brother is staying at his boyfriend Seto's place tonight.

" I see okay cool" Yami replied as he looks at his mother and than back at Yuki.

"Oh who's this lovely girl with you Yami?" Yami's okaa asked with smile.

"Oh this is Yuki, Jochiya Yuki" Yami replied as he smiles at Yuki.

"Uh..umm hello" Yuki replied abit shy.

"Hello dear nice to meet you my name is Mutou Ruiya you'll meet Yami's dad Mutou Kairen later sweetie" Ruiya replied with another smile.

"Uh..umm okay" Yuki replied as she'd smiled back.

"Oh Yami dear your grandfather send you another Egyptian artifact on his dig" Ruiya replied as she'd points to box in the kitchen table.

"Okay cool thanks mom" Yami replied as he'd goes and get it.

"So Yuki are you staying for dinner?" Ruiya asked.

"Uh...ummm I guess" Yuki answered.

"Mom! Yuki-chan is going to stay the night here if that's okay we you and dad?" Yami replied as he'd was standing next to Yuki with the box in his hand.

"Oh sure it's alright with me and your dad" Ruiya replied.

"Okay sweet well we're going to up to my room now mom" Yami replied as he'd pulls Yuki to the stairs.

"Okay dear just remember dinner is in ten minutes" Ruiya yelled to her son.

"Okay okay mom" Yami yelled out as he was up the stairs as he'd pulls Yuki up too.

In his room

As Yami goes to his closet to go change out of his school uniform Yuki on the other hand goes and sits on his huge bed.

" Will Yami-kun has a nice family and house" Yuki said to herself in her head.

* Yami was almost done changing out of his uniform *

" I wish my okaa and otou was like that again so nice and kind" Yuki said as she'd thoughts about how nice her family was before her twin sister Riku died.

*****Yami was now done changing*****

"So Yuki-chan it seems to me that you don't have nothing to wear so I will let borrow some of my clothes sorry if they're abit big on you" Yami replied as he'd hands her dark red long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Oh it's okay it'll be just fine thanks Yami-kun" Yuki replied with a smile as she'd takes them.

"Ok oh yeah and here this for you to wear at night so yeah you sleep with shirt too" Yami explained as he'd hands her his black boxes.

"Okay thanks again Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she'd going to bathroom that was near his room so she can change too.

* A few minutes of that and Yuki was done changing too *

" Uh..umm Yami-kun" Yuki called out all cutely to him as she was blushing.

"Yea what's wrong Yuki-chan...ooo they are abit to big for you" Yami replied as he'd too couldn't help but blush too.

"Y-yea the shirt is abit big around my neck and the jeans will they are falling" Yuki explained as she'd holds onto the jeans.

"Hehe will don't worry I have a belt for it" Yami replied as he'd goes and gets one.

"Thanks Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she smiles and goes sits back down on Yami's bed.

"Here it is" Yami replied as he'd holds up a sliver belt.

"Cool it's looks cool" Yuki replied as she watch Yami go over to her.

"Here I will put it on for you" Yami replied as he goes and do it.

"Uh..umm thanks" Yuki replied with another blush.

"There all done" Yami replied as he'd steps away for abit to see.

"Thanks again Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she smiles.

"Oh it was nothing" Yami replied as he'd smiles and laughs abit.

* Ruiya yells now *

"Yuki! Yami! Dinner!" Ruiya yelled from the stairs.

"Coming mom! Come on Yuki-chan it's dinner time" Yami replied as he'd reached out his hand to her.

"Okay but I'll be there in a minute need to use the restroom" Yuki replied as she gets up on her own.

"Alright see you down there in a minute" Yami replied as he goes down stairs.

As Yuki watches Yami leave she goes to restroom with something in her hand and that something was a razor blade as Yuki close the door and walks up to the mirror she looks at herself and than looks down at her hand that was holding the razor blade. She lifts up her right sleeve and place the blade on her right wrist and gave it good slice as blood went flowing down as Yuki hiss abit but she'd didn't care as Yuki let the blood flow down but she'd had her right wrist over the sink so not to worry. After that Yuki was lucky that she'd put some arm air band thingy in her pocket of her jeans as she'd wraps it around her right wrist pulls her right sleeve shirt down and goes and opens the door and than goes down stairs.

In the kitchen

"So this is Yuki my wife was talking about" Kairen Yami's dad replied as he looks at Yuki.

"Yeah dad this is Yuki-chan" Yami replied as he sighs.

"Oh Yuki dear don't mind my husband it's just being himself" Ruiya replied with a soft giggled.

"It's okay" Yuki replied.

"So your staying the night I hear" Kairen replied as he'd smiles.

"H-hai" Yuki replied.

"Will don't mess around to much than you guys have school tomorrow" Kairen replied with wink as he'd laughs.

"DAD!" Yami yelled as he was so red in the face.

"..." Yuki didn't say a word as she was too red in the face.

"Oh honey behave" Ruiya replied as she was laughing.

"Oh I was joking with them my dear Ruiya" Kairen replied as he was too laughing.

"Well it wasn't funny dad" Yami replied as he'd calms down abit.

" What ever happen to that to that Anzu girl?" Ruiya replied as she thoughts.

"Nothing we're just friends mom" Yami replied abit annoyed.

"I see will thought you two where going out" Ruiya replied.

"Yea I thought so too" Kairen replied.

"Hell no!" Yami all most yelled as he looks abit pissed.

"Oh Yami dear it's okay I understand calm down" Ruiya replied as she looks at her son.

"Anzu was okay girl but abit to clingy to our boy Yami you know Ruiya" Kairen pointed out to his beloved wife.

"Yea that's so true" Ruiya replied.

"Plus she'd didn't get that our boy Yami wasn't into her" Kairen replied as he'd looks at wife Ruiya.

"Dad! Just drop it okay" Yami replied abit annoyed.

"Oh Yami dear it's okay" Ruiya replied as she'd looks at her son.

"Whatever" Yami replied as he'd goes eats more of his food.

Yuki didn't try to talk again she'd just went and ate more of her food as she'd wish that her own mom and dad was like this but it won't ever happen ever again.

Few minutes later done eating dinner

Back to Yami's room

Yami and Yuki were just sitting on the bed as Yami didn't know what to say right now was Yuki was thinking the same thing as she'd plays with bottom of her shirt but than Yami got a idea as he went and got the box that he got from his grandfather and place it between them as Yuki looks at it in surprise.

"Hey do you like to see what my grandpa gave me?" Yami asked with a slight smile.

"Sure" Yuki replied as she'd smiles back.

"Okay cool" Yami replied as he'd went and open it.

"Oh it's so pretty Yami-kun" Yuki replied as she looks at it.

"Yea it is but my mom made a little mistake" Yami replied as he'd looks at the item in his hand.

"She'd did?" Yuki replied abit puzzled.

"It did come from Egypt but it's not another artifact" Yami replied.

"You don't like it Yami-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I like it don't get me wrong" Yami replied as he'd smiles.

"Oh okay I like it too" Yuki replied with a smile.

"You do well you can have it than Yuki-chan" Yami replied as he'd gaves Yuki the gold Ankh necklace.

"Really? Are you sure Yami-kun?" Yuki asked as she watched Yami place the necklace in her hand.

"Yeah I am sure plus this item is for a girl hehe" Yami replied as he'd laughs abit.

"Okay thanks Yami-kun" Yuki replied with a smile.

"It was nothing" Yami replied with another laugh and smile.

After that it was time to go to bed as Yami let Yuki sleep on his bed as he uses the roll on bed thingy as they both let Mr. Sandman put them to sleep but as they slept Yuki on the other hand had a very bad nightmare about her twin sister.

Dream/nightmare starts

**Walking in the darkness **

"**Huh? Where am I?" Yuki asked herself.**

**No one answers but she'd still keeps on walking in the darkness**

"**Is anyone there?" Yuki asked.**

**Still no answer**

"**Hello!" Yuki called out.**

**Now foots steps come towards her**

"**Huh? Is someone there?" Yuki asked as she'd gets abit scared.**

**Suddenly**

"**Yuki" said a familiar voice.**

"**Huh? Riku?" Yuki replied as she'd slowly turns around and to her surprise it was her twin sister.**

"**Yes Yuki it's me" her sister replied with a small smile but it was kind of creepy.**

"**RIKU!" Yuki cried as she'd ran over to her and hugged her.**

"**It's okay Yuki everything is going to be alright" Riku replied as she'd slowly pulls out a knife as she'd still hugs Yuki.**

"**Riku I missed you so much" Yuki cried as she still hugs her sister.**

"**And I miss you too" Riku replied as she'd slowly raise the knife.**

**Suddenly without warning Riku went and stab Yuki on her side as Yuki cried out in pain as she'd falls to ground.**

"**R-Riku why?" Yuki asked all in pain as blood flows down her side.**

"**Because I love you my sister" Riku replied as she smiles all so creepy as she'd raise the bloody knife to stab her sister again.**

"**N-no please Riku please" Yuki cried out as she'd slowly backs away from her sister.**

**As Riku walks closer to Yuki but Yuki backs away slowly for her Riku grabs Yuki's right leg and pulls Yuki towards her and goes and stabs Yuki on the left side of her chest as Yuki coughs up blood as Riku only smiles at her sister...**

End of dream/nightmare

Yuki shot up sweating as she'd looks around and than spots Yami who surprisingly still asleep as Yuki sighed in relief as she'd lays back down and holds her pillow tight to herself and so as Yami slept away and Yuki slowly falls back to sleep as fate has plans for them both.

Time and months has pass now

Yami was alone in the park as he thinks about his life as it was hard he knew that he needs to make up his mind who he really loves. As Yami thinks about it here came Yuki as she looked a bit sad as Yuki was right in front of Yami.

"Uhh...ummm Yami-kun" Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Ummm Yami-kun can we talk?" Yuki asked.

"Uh sure" Yami replied.

"Well you see Yami-kun that's is will you see I...I l-love you" Yuki replied with huge blushed on her face.

Yami was shocked to hear that from Yuki was she was still blushing as Yuki looks at her hands.

"Yuki...I" Yami replied as he looks at Yuki.

"Yami-kun I know this weird but I needed you to know how I felt about you" Yuki replied as she looks at Yami.

Yuki holds her right wrist that she'd cut two seconds ago as she was a bit scared because Yami still doesn't know that she cuts herself.

"Yuki I want to ask you something" Yami replied.

"Uhhh...ummm okay Yami-kun you can" Yuki replied as she'd looks at him.

"Yuki why do you cut yourself?" Yami asked as he looks at her all worried.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about Yami-kun!" Yuki replied all scared as she backs away slowly from him.

"Yuki it's okay I am just worried about you that's all" Yami replied as he reached out to her.

"N-no! Not touch me! You don't understand!" Yuki yelled all scared.

"Yuki it's okay I'm here for you" Yami replied as he went and held her.

"Haaaaa... n-no...Y-Yami-kun I-I" Yuki cried as she cried in Yami's shirt.

"I know it's going to be alright Yuki" Yami replied as he holds her more.

~Five hours later~

Yuki was in Yami's room she'd told all about the reason why she'd cuts herself and Yami was abit shock and surprise but he understood.

"So that's the reason why" Yami replied as he'd holds her in his arms as Yuki was sitting in his lap.

"H-hai after my twin sister Riku died from drunk driver I felt so alone" Yuki replied as she'd clings onto Yami's shirt all cutely.

"I see but why cut yourself Yuki-chan?" Yami replied as he'd goes and grabs both her wrists and pulls up her long sleeve's shirt and stares Yuki's cut wrists.

"It made me feel good" Yuki replied as she'd lifts up her right arm and sighs.

"I don't like this! You need to stop this Yuki-chan! Or sooner or later something bad will happen to you!" Yami kind of yelled at her.

* Yuki gets off of Yami's lap *

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YAMI-KUN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELTS TO LOSE SOMEONE SO CLOSE TO YOU!" Yuki cried out as tears slowly fall down her face as she'd cried.

"How can I! When you don't tell me wants wrong!" Yami yelled back as he'd didn't like to see Yuki cried it just hurts him deeply.

* Yuki pulls out razor blade that she'd use to cut herself *

"Yuki-chan what are you doing with that?" Yami yelled out.

"This is how it's going to be! I love you Yami-kun! Good bye!" Yuki cried as she'd goes and place the razor blade to her throat.

"NO!' Yami yelled as he'd goes and grabs it away from her and than pins Yuki to the floor.

"No no let me go let me..." Yuki cried as more tears fell down.

"No Yuki-chan I won't let you" Yami replied as he toss the razor blade away as he'd goes and picks her up and than holds her close.

Yuki cried and cried as Yami only holds her even more as he'd wish that the girl he loves wasn't in so much pain as Yami holds Yuki more.  
"I-I m-miss h-her s-so much" Yuki cried as she'd buries her face in Yami's shirt.

"I know Yuki-chan I know" Yami replied.

"RIKU!" Yuki cried harder.

"Shhh it's alright Yuki-chan it's going to be okay I am here for you" Yami replied as he'd holds her.

"R-RIKU!" Yuki cried more as she'd clings onto Yami more.

As Yuki keeps on crying as Yami holds her but than Yuki stops all of sudden as she'd pulls away from Yami abit as Yuki had red puffy eyes.

"Yami-kun can you please help me?" Yuki asked as she'd looks up at him.

"Yes I will help you Yuki-chan" Yami replied.

"Thank you Yami-kun" Yuki replied.

"Yuki-chan and there's something I want to tell you" Yami replied as he'd wipes away her tears.

"Yeah what is is Yami-kun?" Yuki asked as she'd let's Yami wipe away her tears.

"I love you too and I always have" Yami replied as he went and kiss her on the lips.

Yuki felt Yami kissing her as she'd kissed him back as Yami deepen the kiss as they kissed Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck as Yami deepen the kiss more as Yuki moaned into the kiss.

* Yuki pulls away first as she'd pants abit *

"Yami-kun I love you so much" Yuki replied as she'd nuzzled against him.

"And I do too Yuki-chan" Yami replied as he goes and kiss her on the forehead.

And so Yami and Yuki held each other as Yami was now with Yuki and Yuki was happy Yami was going try with all his might to get Yuki to quit cutting herself because he loves her so much and plus Yami told Yuki that she'd was never alone because she'd has him. Plus her new friends too and they are Yugi, Seto and Jououchi plus a few others too and that made Yuki even more happy as she'd smiles at Yami and he'd smiles back as Yami holds her and kiss Yuki again.

~The end~

* * *

**All done I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES okay :D**

**Until next time**


End file.
